


Hunted

by moneyofthemind



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bloodlust AU, M/M, Werewolf!Dipper, vampire!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arrow started it, but a wolf finished it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

“Who’s there?”

It was a demand disguised as a question. Bill barked out sharply, “I know you’re there!” Suddenly, a twang. An arrow embedded itself in the ground next to his foot. A silver arrowhead glared up at him menacingly. Eyes widening he took off towards the Mystery Shack. As all powerful as he was, he was no match for a fully equipt Hunter.

He flew past the many trees, pine needles blurring his vision. He stumbled over a thick stump, pausing for a second. In his moment of hesitation, an arrow buried itself in his shoulder. Shouting out he tugged his mental link, then continued on through the forest, slightly slowed. Realizing his mistake, he shut down the link, trudging forward through the pain. He didn’t want to drag Dipper into this.

He continued on, his incredible speed damaged by the metal buried in his shoulder. The silver let out pulsing waves of pain, slowing him down with each second. Another flew from the tree cover, smashing into his calf. Bill stumbled and fell, immediately pulling himself back up. He wouldn’t be felled by a coward who shot instead of fighting.

He was nearly there. He recognized the places he dashed by. The Shack was close. He slowed slightly, his legs giving out. A third arrow smacked into his side, and he went down again. This time, he stayed down.

As he lay on the ground, heaving with the effort of staying awake, bleeding out in the familiar woods, a figure stepped out from the forest cover. A tall man, strongly built, his face covered by the cowl of a cloak. “End of the line, beast.” Walking up to the downed vampire, the man placed a boot on Bill’s face. Weakened by the silver, but angered by the boot, Bill snapped out at him, his eyes glowing a murderous red. The man chuckled then stepped off. “Got some fight in ya, don’t you you little rat?”

He backed off a few feet and began to root around in a bag that hung over his shoulder. Pulling something out he leaned forward. “This should fix that.” A thick wooden stake, capped with shiny silver, laid in the hunter’s calloused hand. A the sight of the weapon, Bill began squirming violently, desperate to get away but too weak to do so.

Letting out a deep chuckle the hunter raised the steak above his head, preparing to plunge it down in Bill, who was struggling violently to stand. As the steak began it’s decent, it’s menacing silver tip glinting in the moonlight, a deep growl from the woods caused both the beings to pause.

The hunter stared into the deep dark of the woods, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. From beneath him Bill smirked, then shoved his head deep into the dirt in a show of fake fear. Glancing down at the downed vampire, the Hunter stepped away for a second, casting his view around them, the deep growl never wavering. It’s deep murderous tones shaking the ground itself.

Seconds passed, with the Hunter casting his gaze around them. Suddenly the growl cut itself off, bathing the two of them in silence. For a split second the Hunter relaxed, but just as he turned around to finish what he started, a huge brown blur flew at him.

Knocked to the ground, his bag flew away from him, slipping easily from his shoulder. With a loud grunt he hit the ground, dazed. Bill quickly pulled himself to his feet and made his way to the large animal.

“Dipper?”

The large head turned towards him, ears pasted to it’s large head. Dipper flipped around and began sniffing Bill quickly, locking on to the silver arrows still embedded in him. Letting out a soft whine Dipper looked up at Bill with questioning eyes. Gritting his teeth Bill nodded, seeing the Hunter still laying on the ground.

With sad eyes Dipper grabbed the first arrow in his teeth gently, then after a few seconds, pulled it from Bill’s shoulder. Bill groaned in pain, but felt the flesh begin to knit itself back together slowly. If Dipper removed all the arrows Bill should be healed in minutes.

The Hunter twitched where he lay, quietly pulling himself up into a crouch as the two creatures were distracted. He quickly launched his body at the vampire, determined to not let it get away, blinded from the danger by his anger. Dipper seemed to materialize in his way, and he was swiped mid-air. His body smashed into a tree and went limp.

With a snarl Dipper turned back to Bill. Nodding at him slightly he grasped the arrow in the vampire’s side. He tore it out quickly, moving on to the one in his calf. When the arrows were all disposed of, the duo approached the unconscious Hunter. Dipper had murder in his eyes.

Waving down the angry werewolf Bill stepped forward. “We’ll take him to Stan. He’ll wipe his memory.” Barely restraining himself, Dipper nodded stiffly and grabbed the Hunter by the nape of his cloak, hood still covering his face. Crouching down his eyes went big and he motioned for Bill to climb on. Wincing still in pain, Bill nodded and climbed on slowly, nuzzling up into Dipper’s warm fur as they started for the Shack.

\------------------------

“Stan! Stan, Dipper’s back!”

Mabel announced the return of her brother when she saw his hulking mass break through the tree cover. Something smashed in the kitchen and seconds later Stan stuck his head out the porch door. Confused at the sight of Dipper carrying something, they both went out to the lawn.

“What cha’ got there Di- oh my god it’s a person.” Mabel babbled out quickly, falling back a couple paces when Dipper dropped the man roughly to the ground. Stan was right behind her.

Nodding to the couple he spoke, “Kid, take Bill inside. Get him cleaned up. He looks like death.” Nodding, Dipper quickly shifted back, and gathering Bill in his arms he started off for the Shack, still fuming.

With the pair gone, Stan kneeled down. “Now, who is the one who almost killed my nephew?” He said it in a dark tone. He had been worried senseless when Dipper had smashed through the screen door, screaming about a ‘blocked link’ and ‘sharp tug’ when he had disappeared into the forest.

He quickly ripped the cowl off of the man, and all the blood drained from his face. He stared down at himself. The strong jaw and nose achingly familiar. “Mabel, sweetie. Go inside and get some hot water please.” Nodding stiffly Mabel ran in. Gathering the man in his arms Stan shuffled off to the house.

“Goddamn it Ford.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/131325673526/hunted


End file.
